


Maybe It’s Not So Bad

by StormChaser776



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky’s very strange, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Revelations, The Author Regrets Nothing, chapstick, dont worry it’s nothing like that, im making this a lot more dramatic then the story actually is, weird obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser776/pseuds/StormChaser776
Summary: Bucky has a strange obsession with chapstick and Steve tries confronting him about the matter.





	Maybe It’s Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s really short, it was just supposed to be something to put as a comment, but apparently it had to many characters. So I’m posting it here, enjoy!  
> Based on this prompt: (couldn’t find the original tumblr link)  
> https://pin.it/gijoykju5fcld4

“Buck, it’s really becoming a problem.” Steve sighed as he scanned the piles of chapstick scattered haphazardly across the latter’s room. “Shut your mouth Stevie, my lips have been chapped for the better part of my long ass life. This new stuff works surprisingly well, plus, there are a fuck ton of flavors, didn’t even know half these things existed. Let me have this, please?” Steve groaned. “Okay, but do you really need 80 different kinds?” “83, but who’s counting, and, yes I do. There are root beer flavored ones Steve, can you imagine tasting root beer every time you lick your lips?” God help him. “No! Because I don’t have an obsession with chapstick!” Bucky frowned, “You know, you should really try some, maybe then I’ll change your mind.” Before he knew what was happening, Steve felt a pair of soft (huh, that stuff really does work) lips colliding with his. Bucky pulled away with a smirk playing across his face. “Alright, maybe chapstick isn’t so bad.” (Steve ultimately caved and let Bucky keep his, unhealthy, in Steve’s opinion, collection of flavored chapstick)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if the part about the Vaseline was incorrect, (I always feel like it just makes my lips drier) feel free to correct me (God, I’m writing this like someone’s actually going to read this). Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
